knights_of_valourfandomcom-20200215-history
Irenor Peninsula
Irenor Peninsula is a long stretch of land on the north coast of Khaz Modan that has been owned by House Sternguard for thousands of years. While the region was overrun by the Horde during the Second War currently it is one of the last few human strongholds north of Ironforge and as such is a key staging ground in the Alliance's attempts to reclaim Lordaeron. History The history of Irenor is long and bloody, with wars and treachery rife, and heroes plentiful. Through this hardship the people have found unity and a strength of purpose that finds themselves able to push through the odds. Frostmane Empire The earliest known settlers of Irenor were the Frostmane Tribe of Ice Trolls. It is suspected based on surviving ruins that the Frostmane and Winterax tribes discovered the Eastern Kingdoms some time around 6,000 BDP. It is believed that Irenor was how the early Frostmane colonists ascended into Khaz Modan after leaving Northrend and began to establish their empire across snowy Khaz Modan, one which found purchase in this new land with no one to oppose them. Arathi Explorers Irenor was first discovered by Stromic explorers in ancient times. First contact with the native creatures was bloody and violent, and it took a war lasting many years for humanity to establish a foothold. A hero of this early conflict, Emrys Sturnen, was given rule over this newfound land, which the Arathi called Ired'nour; "Land of Winter" or "Land of Snow", depending on the translation. It is believed the name Ired'nour was given to all of Khaz Modan at the time due to how little humanity knew of it. Interactions with the Early Dwarves First contact with the fledgling Dwarf empire occurred in 2,472 BDP when the Irenor Peninsula was stumbled upon by a Dwarven war-band. While the two races lacked a common language early friendships were made, setting the stage for Irenor to become an important trading hub in the centuries to follow. With the trolls of Khaz Modan quelled, the Irenor Peninsula was blessed with many centuries of peace and prosperity, but it was not to last. The Dreadheart War Troubles in Irenor Splitting of the Empire Conflicts with Ironforge When War broke out it was in truth a shock to Humanity; for the first time in over a thousand years a threat arose from beyond its borders. The Dark Iron clan had worked for a long time to convince the leaders of the Dwarves that Irenor was rightfully theirs, and despised the humans for the friendship they had fostered with the Wildhammers that inhabited the mountain slopes. The Horde Invasion When the Orcs came to Azeroth they swept across the world like a fire, destroying everything they touched. Irenor was not spared from this onslaught as the horde washed across Khaz Modan and the Baradin Bay. The Dwarves of Ironforge sealed their great mountain fortresses, but the citizens of Irenor were spared no such mercy. Orcs and Ogres poured in from the southern mountains while Amani Destroyers assailed the coastal towns; A fierce battle was fought, but ultimately the few survivors were driven north into Lordaeron. The Cataclysm Onward Geography Fauna Irenor is filled with a wide variety of life since its separation from Lordaeron ten thousand years ago, in many ways bridging the gap between Khaz Modan and Lordaeron in terms of animal life. Below is a number of species found on Irenor that adventurers may be familiar with. Icemane Wolves Aggressive creatures that hunt in packs to bring down prey many times their size. They can be found all over Irenor, from the woodlands and mountains to the plains and ice fields. Sky Ruler Ettins Fearsome two-headed giants which wander Irenor in semi-nomadic parties. Boasting strength enough to kill even the strongest of beasts, these creatures are often avoided. Rustbite Spiders Gigantic spiders which inhabit the caves and woodlands of Irenor. These spiders are named for the toxins which they carry, causing most humanoid flesh to gain a rusty red colour as it hardens and peels away. Ironhide Shoveltusks So named for their grey coloured coats these massive creatures are remnants of a time when Lordaeron, Khaz Modan and Northrend were all joined by land. Ironhide Shoveltusks were almost driven to extinction during the Second War, though their numbers are slowly recovering. Iceheart Wendigo Bulky creatures easily able to kill a full grown man. Their thick fur and leathery hides make them impressively resistant to physical harm, though they are infamously susceptible to fire. Rockpelt Bears Large, aggressive creatures which inhabit the mountains and forests. Their thick, steel coloured fur protects them from harsh weather, and is widely sought after by hunters. Flora Along with the abundant animal life the Irenor Peninsula is home to a number of unique plants. Blightweed Lightseed Seer's Wood Fireberries Cryptroot Frostleaf Geology Prominent Locations The Irenor Peninsula is littered with hundreds of prominent locations for adventurers to explore; bustling towns, abandoned military forts, and ancient temples all dot the landscape. A selection of which are thus detailed. Fort Greywind An ancient human settlement located on the nexus of a number of trade routes through the region which was destroyed during the Second War, but later rebuilt. The town is home to Listraal, the last sapling of Lorntaas, the ancient, blessed tree of Irenor. Fort Halstead A walled town in the southern mountains located on the shores of Lake Fastir. Halstead was spared the troubles of the Cataclysm but has recently fallen under a dark cloud. A murderer lurks the streets, and thus far remains on the loose. Fort Korstaan Fort Korstaan is one of the major settlements that dot Irenor's Landscape. Nestled between two mountain ranges the town often finds itself graced with wintry snow. The nearby forests are a gloomy place with a grizzly past, and few people ever visit. Recently a fire burned through Korstaan, killing a mother and daughter while they slept in their homes. Fort Windhearth Windhearth is a small settlement located on the eastern cliffs of Irenor. Windhearth was one of the first settlements established on the Irenor Peninsula by the Arathor Empire, but now it is a shadow of its former glory. Tyr's Light Temple An ancient stone monument built to venerate Tyr and later the light. During the second war the Shadow Council sacked the Temple and corrupted it with their dark magics, though it was eventually cleansed after the Order of the Silver Hand were able to recover the Keystone. Temple of the Two Moons An ancient temple that was built into a mountain by the first settlers of Irenor to worship the moons. Famous for its exterior design the temple features large feasting halls and a magical forge which is rumoured to tap into the power of the stars to create weapons of power. Category:Locations Category:Irenor Peninsula